Love Sick
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Viktor is so dense while falling in love, he fails to recognize the symptoms. Yuuri will help him.


**Love Sick**

Viktor rubbed his chest as he wrote the list. He was seriously worried about his health and was listing the symptoms for his doctor. Heart palpitations, nervous tension, tingling, and fluttering. He felt better after he wrote it down.

"I'll ask Yuuri about it tomorrow."

For one second Viktor smiled, his smile faded as his heart fluttered, again. He sighed, set the paper aside, and got under the covers. Reaching out he pulled Makkachin closer. His pet licked his nose to cheer his master up. It worked. Viktor rubbed his nose, laughed, and hugged Makkachin. He eventually fell asleep.

Viktor never connected the heart flutters and pounding to Yuuri. He was always around Yuuri, smiling, sweet, sexy, and charming Yuuri, and yet, failed to make the connection. Yuuri knew though.

Yuuri sat up in bed. He was praying to his god:

"Thank you Kami-sama for putting me in Viktor's life." He prayed his thanks every night. More recently he felt thankful because it looked like he will stay forever. "I know Viktor is ready for a man like me now. I know he had to suffer with lovers like Charlotte Wilkins. A girl so awful, she verbally abused him in public. I wish he didn't have to go through those painful times; but he did because then he could appreciate someone like me. I appreciate your wisdom because Viktor sees me now even if he doesn't yet understand it. He deserves someone good and kind and who would never purposely hurt him. So, he would see how great being in a normal caring relationship can be. I am grateful for all of it Kami-sama. I just wish he was a faster learner, for his own sake."

Yuuri finished his prayers and settled down with his "Viktor Nikiforov" pillow. He was confident Viktor will get it soon. Maybe with a little help. He was unusually dense about falling in love. He had all the physical signs. Yuuri could feel his heart speed up when he got hugged. The flushed face, the glazed eyes, the nosebleeds.

"How could he not know?" Yuuri shook his head. "With all of his experience..."

Suddenly Yuuri sat up.

"He doesn't know!" It was too fantastic! But...

"It's...the _first time _he's been in love. Really in love."

The full meaning of that truth washed over Yuuri. "Oh! Now it makes sense."

Yuuri fell asleep after that revelation. Plain, ordinary, round-faced, sometimes plump Yuuri Katsuki inspired that kind of forever love in Viktor Nikiforov!

The next morning, Yuuri entered the kitchen with a bounce in his step. He started the coffee and cleaned the dog's dishes before refilling them. Makkachin trotted in from the backyard, he greeted new master with a bark. Yuuri gave him a pat on the head before he dove into the food bowl.

Yuuri felt energetic and live.

Viktor felt like the dead.

He staggered into the kitchen. Yuuri sparkled at him. Viktor shielded his eyes.

"Too bright." He mumbled. Yuuri misunderstood and lowered the shade above the sink. He then poured Viktor a cup of coffee and fixed it the way he liked it. Viktor felt warm affection toward Yuuri because of his thoughtfulness. He rubbed his chest as his heart flipped again.

"Good morning Viktor." Yuuri considered the man before him. Viktor was sagged into his chair sipping his coffee. "How do you feel this morning?"

Viktor snapped to attention.

"Yes! I'm sick! Call my doctor!"

Yuuri was doubtful he needed a doctor because Viktor was suddenly very energetic.

"O.K. Why?"

"Here!"

Viktor showed him his list of ailments. Yuuri smiled.

"How can you smile when I'm clearly dying?!"

"Viktor you are not dying. In fact, I think you just started to live!"

"What?"

"I know these symptoms, I have them myself."

"You do?"

"Let me try something."

Yuuri got Viktor to stand up. He stood close to him. Wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed Viktor hard on the lips. He pulled back with a pop.

"Yuuri!" Viktor was shocked but wasn't in the state Yuuri was going for. He slipped his fingers into Viktor's hair, flicked his tongue against Viktor's lips, Viktor opened automatically, and he passionately tongue kissed Viktor. They kissed for several minutes and after Yuuri released him, he looked dazed.

"That's the lovesick look." Out loud Yuuri said: "How do you feel Viktor?"

"Um wa?"

Yuuri repeated the question.

Through the love fog Viktor answered:

"I feel...lightheaded...and tingly all over, my heart is beating like crazy."

"I know the feeling."

"You too?"

"Yes. I too have a wonderous disease, it's called lovesickness. It's the one disease people hope they are never cured of."

"Lovesick?" Viktor blinked. "But I've been in love loads of times and it never felt like this?"

"And that tells you?"

Viktor blinked twice.

"That...this time is different?"

"Which means?"

"I wasn't truly in love before?"

"Yes. And?"

"I am now?"

"Yes!"

Viktor blinked three times as the new data sunk in.

"Yuuri!"

"Yes."

"I love you!"

"Yes!"

Yuuri jumped into his arms again. They hugged and kissed several times.

"Yuuri you have the same sickness?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Oh Yuuri."

They kissed some more until their lips were sore, they were out of breath, and dying for their breakfast.

After breakfast, they moved to the couch. Yuuri sat in Viktor's lap and started the make out session.

"We really should take the day off."

"I never would have guessed you would suggest it Yuuri."

"I absolutely believe we should make up for lost time. Tomorrow we can be sensible and lay concrete plans."

"Great idea. I agree one hundred percent."

"It's past time I've got you naked and horizontal."

"Yuuri!" Viktor was excited. "Last chance to back out of giving up your V-card!"

"I am more than ready if you promise to love me and keep me forever."

"I promise! I promise! I promise a thousand times! In fact," Viktor took Yuuri's ring and popped it onto his left ring finger. "To end any doubt, we are a couple."

Yuuri giggled: "Is that something people worry about?"

"You would be surprised how often it comes up."

Somehow the gold band looked different on his left hand. Yuuri admired the gleaming ring.

"Does this mean we are engaged?"

"You asked for forever."

"Forever." Yuuri let it sink in for a moment then picked up Viktor's right hand. He slipped off the ring and placed on the left and kissed it. Viktor was speechless. His fast beating heart matched Yuuri's. After a short cuddle, Yuuri stood up, held out his hand, Viktor took it, and followed Yuuri to bed.


End file.
